The Agent's Call
by discoball667
Summary: Agent 47 has to make a choice. Do his duty give to him by the Agency, or follow his own moral compass.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

What was it about this job that made me so dang happy? Maybe it was the pay. Maybe it was the awesome locations. Or maybe it was the notion that I had a deciding hand in the path of destiny. If that question was on a test I would have marked "all of the above".

I sat lounging in a blue and white striped pool chair, letting the hot tropical sun work a number on my skin and enjoying a slightly alcoholic banana-orange drink that made me feel deliciously drunk every time I took a sip. I had been in Porto Rico for a while now, wandering around the small, open streets that crisscrossed the large city of Mayaguez, and smelling the rich spices that the street-sellers presented at their stalls. Behind me right now though, there was a mansion that had been built by the Spanish so long ago for the Duke of Porto Rico. It had been abandoned for years, but still kept clean by the good people of Mayaguez. I would have enjoyed the sparkling pool waters to my right a bit more if I hadn't known the real reason for my trip to this island country.

There was a man by the name of Hernández Del La Soy that had committed several felonies and petty crimes in his life, but had never really killed anyone. That changed when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had been forced to kill a man to save his own skin. The problem, which was now set squarely on my shoulders, is that the man that Soy killed was the Secretary of Defense of the United States. I didn't know much about Soy, but the Agency had informed me that he had fled to Porto Rico, and my job was to kill him. Or something along those lines. I would have gotten the job done earlier if Soy hadn't become such a paranoid freak when he had fled to this country. I rarely saw him at all, and by the time that it took for me to draw out by sniper rifle and put on its silencer and holographic sight, he was already barricaded behind shut doors and windows. Soy was really getting on my nerves.

Most of the targets that I had been contracted out to kill usually were the occasional wealthy businessman, or a person that had tried to double cross the Agency. This Soy guy seemed different somehow. Instead of flaunting his position, like most of my targets did while they thought they had outsmarted the Agency, this man seemed to actually grasp his actual position of weakness and danger. I am the best assassin that the Agency has ever known, and I never miss my target.

But I wouldn't let Soy's reluctance to become my latest kill ruin my mood, which felt very much like a holiday rather than a target's city of hiding. The cool waters of the pool my lounge chair rippled a bit as a warm wind came in from the ocean. Honestly, I really didn't know why the previous owners made the decision to put a pool in the backyard of their mansion when the equally cool waters of the ocean where just a few yards away. It never really got cold in Porto Rico, even when it rained. It could be raining buckets of water at a time, and still be 90 degrees.

Never the less, I was enjoying myself when my phone rang. I looked over to it as it buzzed on the pool table nearby. I knew I couldn't ignore it and I knew who was calling, but I didn't want my good mood spoiled. But, grudgingly, I picked up my vibrating cell phone and flicked it open. "47."

The voice on the other end of the line was woman, but curt and to the point. "You are spending too long on this assignment, 47. You need to hurry along with the deed."

I knew that trying to justify myself would just lead to silence from the woman, so I just said, "I understand."

The woman continued. "Wrap this up, 47. There's another job ready and waiting for you. And it's important."

I my head I was saying that "everything was important" but I knew better to say such things aloud. Feelings and thoughts were not welcome when talking with the Agency. The woman on the other end hung up, as she always did, and I got up from my position on the chair with my bathrobe in hand.

I sighed as I walked over to the glass outer patio doors, and strolled in. I wasn't really using even half of the mansion's facilities and rooms, instead making the large sitting room next to the kitchen by base of operations. My assortments of guns were displayed on the north wall of the room with a large picture of Soy with a sniper's crosshairs covering his face. The floor was scattered with piles of ammunition and a few cases of grenades and knives. Everything that I would need was right here in one place. The mass amount of ammo was probably not necessary, but crazy things had happened to me on stakeouts before, so I didn't want to take any risks that I could avoid.

I headed to one of the bedrooms up the lavish flight of stairs that were next to the sitting room to put on a shirt and replace my swimming trunks with dress pants. A few moments later, I strolled out of my room wearing a silk-lined suit made especially for me by my tailor Tommy. I caught my reflection in one of the mirrors that lined the walls, and almost smiled. Tommy might be blind and old, but he knew how to make a kick-butt business suit. And yes, I did have business to attend to. The business of death.

It was the Agent's Call.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed in and out to steady my heart so that I could concentrate on the task at hand. I glanced back through the sniper scope that I had taken off the weapon and taken with me. I spotted Soy through one of the stained-glass windows that decorated the exterior of the church before me. He was bent down on his knees, a monk's hand on his head.

If I had a conscience, I probably would have considered not killing him while in a church, but it was my last option. Sunday was the only time when he openly came out into public, and even then, he had a ring of body guards circling him at all time. The only time I could get a clear shot on the guy is when he was praying inside the church. Otherwise, I could not touch Soy.

I had not taken my sniper along for the ride this time. I wanted some revenge on him. I put down the sniper scope, reached for my MG6 Long-Range Missile Launcher, and lugged it up onto my lap. I loved this thing. It was so polished and metallic and deadly… and deserving of Soy's death. I smiled as I lugged it onto my shoulder and switched the safety off. This would end his life with a bag. Well, more like a bang and a fireball.

A targeting screen flipped open, and showed me the heat signatures radiating out of the people in the church. _Well monk…_ I said to myself, grinning. _I hope you said your prayers today. This is going to be fun._

I aimed the missile straight at Soy's head, and started to squeeze the trigger. "STOP!" A voice from behind me yelled.

I spun around, startled, and grew my silenced Colt Python. Instead of the brigade of bodyguards that I was expecting, there was just a tall, skinny woman with a fire in her eyes that took me aback. I pointed my gun at her. She seemed unfazed by it, and ran straight up to me. "I know what you're here to do. Please don't kill him!"

I stuck the barrel of the gun into her all-too-close stomach, and she stopped her advance. "You know nothing." I said in as gruff a tone as I could muster. I am a professional, but when you are about to kill someone and the adrenaline is rushing through your blood, the sight of a young, sexy woman can really through you off guard.

I turned to look back at Soy, uninterested in the new dilemma that had just managed to scissor itself into my life, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Don't PLEASE!"

I shook my arm from her grasp and said, "I must."

Before she could say anything more I turned the bazooka towards the church, rapidly aimed, and fired the missile at the man that had frustrated me for quite too long. The woman screamed and tore at my suit with her long fingernails as the missile screamed for its target and smashed into the church with a brilliant spectacle of light and pyrotechnics. The stone bricks supporting the structure of the church whizzed in complete disorder under the force of the explosion, glass shattered in a rainbow of gleaming pieces, and body parts went flying.

Smiling with the satisfaction of completing my task, I turned back towards the woman who was now in an upper level of hysteria. I grabbed her arm as tears began to stream from her wide eyes and said, "Time to go. You're coming with me."

The woman began to hit at my arms screaming about how I was a monster. I needed to shut her up. I let go of her for a moment, took a corner of my now-ripped coat jacket, and tore a large section off the edge. I wrapped the piece around her mouth, using it as a gag for her protests of brutality. I grabbed her again. "That should do it." I smiled at her. She glared at me back, but was at least silent.

I dragged her back to the mansion and tied her to a chair in the middle of the kitchen where I could keep an eye on her. I had already removed all of the knives and sharp objects, so there was not any threat in keeping her there. I took off my tattered suit jacket and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I needed to call the Agency for more than one reason. It rang once and then was picked up by a woman who went straight to the point. "47. Is it done?"

"Yes." I replied. "But, Jade, I've got a bit of a problem" I glanced over to the woman in the chair as she continued to glare daggers into my eyes.

Jade was silent. "I have a hostage that I needed to take. She is a witness."

"So kill her. Your next assignment is being emailed to you as we speak." Jade bluntly stated as she hung up.

I sighed, and wondered why I had expected anything else out of her. She had been ruthless as an agent, if the stories were true, and being forced to become a secretary had not helped her anger.

I closed the phone and set it on the counter near the woman. She had obviously overheard what Jade had commanded, and was now much more scared than she had been a few minutes ago. "Look…" I said. "… I don't want to hurt you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I can't let you go. So you and I are going to become really good buddies."

The woman blankly stared into my face, fear written all over it. I sighed again and touched my temples. This was quickly becoming a disaster. I had promised myself that I would never spill innocent blood, but the Agency would know if I had her with me unless I was very secretive about it. If I did the next mission quickly and efficiently, they would most likely forget about this whole ordeal and move on. Hopefully.

I sat down on one of the plush chairs that were just outside the kitchen, and reached for my laptop that sat whirring on the coffee table. I opened it and saw the "new mail" icon was flashing on the Agency's private email system. I opened it and read the mission brief. After a few sentences, I smiled and looked over to the woman. "Have you ever wanted to go to Alaska?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took longer than I thought it would to drag the woman out to my black Rolls Royce that was parked just outside the grand entrance to the mansion. Not that I couldn't handle a woman, but what I couldn't handle is a woman that is kicking and punching to all hell. From the moment I untied her ropes, I realized that I might as well have unleashed the Kraken. I got the job done, making sure to secure her bonds once more when she was in the backseat of the car. I decided to leave her mouth without duct tape because no one would hear her if she screamed anyway. I needed to transport all of my explosives, ammo, food, and clothing out of the house, and each time I came back to the car, she was there, giving me a cold glare. When I finally hopped into the front seat of the car, I leaned my head around to her and gave her a smile. "What's wrong, love?"

She didn't answer, but just turned her head and stared out the window.

I started the car and drove out of the mansion roundabout and headed towards the highway to the airport. "Listen, darling, you and I…" I gestured towards myself and tried to put a little bit of malice into the darling. "… you and I will have to start getting along. Until I can get you back to my company's headquarters, I will have to deal with you myself."

She didn't respond, so I continued. "Look, I'm doing you a favor. My boss wants me to kill you, but you're just an innocent bystander that was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I curved the Rolls smoothly onto the highway and lightly tapped on the accelerator, bringing us to just above the speed limit. Thankfully, the woman piped up. "Where are we going?"

I laughed a bit. "I already told you. Alaska. Sitka, to be exact."

The woman turned her head to stare back out of the window. I sighed and began to drum my fingers against the steering wheel in front of me. The only thing that was keeping me from not worrying about what she would do in the airport was the knowledge that I had an airplane waiting for me, ready to go. The Agency didn't skimp when it came to their agents, thankfully.

As we zipped past the many signs and other cars, I began to think ahead to this next hit that I had been tasked with. Who would be the target, I wondered. The Agency always knew exactly where each of their agents were, and didn't get them the specifics of the numerous hits until they got to the location of the task. GPS and different stuff like that.

I took one of my hands off the wheel and fingered the back of my head. Even though I couldn't feel it, I knew that there was a barcode back there, and just underneath the surface, a GPS tracker. It had hurt like hell when they had put it in, seeing that they had given me the bare minimum amount of numbing solution. I remembered one of the doctors saying to "man up and take the pain" when I had been writhing in pain. Yes, well how about we open your head and smash a piece of metal inside your brain without any numbing stuff, I had almost told him.

The woman noticed me rubbing my barcode, and asked, "What is that?"

I immediately placed my hand back on the wheel and stared back out at the road ahead of me. "Alright, don't answer me." She muttered.

I sighed and spoke up. "It's my barcode that designates me as an Agent of the Agency."

The woman snorted a chuckle of laughter. "_The Agency_? What is this, a James Bond film?"

I smiled a bit. "No ma'am. This is reality. You are riding with an assassin. A Hitman."


End file.
